prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2
The December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on October 13, 2018 at the Plymouth Pavilions in Plymouth, England. It aired on the WWE Network on December 12, 2018. Summary Though Dan Moloney surprised Connors early on with his very effective offense, an attack by Connors on his opponent's ear and subsequent assault on the apron allowed him to firmly secure the advantage. Moloney eventually came back and delivered a notable spinebuster for the near fall. But, when Connors executed a creative sunset buckle bomb into the corner and then drove his prey into the canvas with Don't Look Down, victory was a foregone conclusion. In an animalistic clash, “Bomber” Dave Mastiff locked horns with “Wild Boar” Mike Hitchman. Though Mastiff kicked things off with a dominant fashion, Hitman soon took charge and hurled himself at his opponent in the corner with a beast-like aggression true to his name. He then introduced his opponent to his excruciating fish hook along with several clubbing blows to the head. The “Bomber” answered with a series of forearms, uppercuts and a vicious headbutt, before leaping onto his wild foe in the center of the ring. Hitchman didn't relent, though, ramming Mastiff in the corner so hard that he took the big man completely off his feet. But, when he charged in again for the follow-up, he ran straight into Mastiff's boots. The big man then surprised Hitchman with a dropkick, before finishing him off with the Cannonball into the corner to walk away with another impression triumph. In his match against Tyson T-Bone, Ligero had a hard time getting out of the gate early on. Though he hit a strong inseguri in the opening moments, T-Bone answered by taking his opponent off the apron and down to the ringside floor with a single punch. He then proceeded to punish his masked foe both inside and outside. The Leeds Luchador used his quickness and agility to rail back, however, leveling T-Bone with an inseguri, dropkick, forearm combination, before hitting sliced bread on his tough opponent for the near fall. But, when Ligero climbed the top rope, T-Bone avoided his aerial assault and went on to hit the overhead toss. This opened the door on ruthless onslaught that included a not-so-tender face washer. Nevertheless, in the height of the action, Ligero evaded T-Bone's pursuit and sent his opponent crashing into the turnbuckle. He then hit the cannonball senton outside the ring, before return to the ring to execute a splash off the ropes for the victory. The first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley returned to her brand to hand-pick her first opponent as titleholder. That opponent ... one Candy Floss. With an arrogant smile on her face, The Mosh Pit Kidd then set out to play with her opponent, that is until Candy surprised her with a dropkick that took the champ off her feet. The young competitor paid dearly for the bold maneuver, as Ripley got serious in a hurry and proceeded to execute a major offensive that ended with the earth-shattering Riptide for the win. Ripley was not satisfied, however, for after lifting her opponent off the canvas and raising her hand in a moment of apparent good-sportsmanship, the dominant titleholder suddenly unleashed a ruthless post-match assault on Candy from behind. Welcome to NXT UK, Miss Floss. Travis Banks returned to action in a main event clash against Wolfgang. Starting things off with a fierce attack in the early moments, there was no doubt that The Kiwi Buzzsaw was out for redemption after suffering a Gallus assault back in Cambridge. Nevertheless, The Last King of Scotland soon got ahold of his prey and hurled Banks’ previously injured shoulder into the steel ring post and then into the steel ring steps, with a little Mark Coffey distraction mixed in for ... good measure? The resilient Banks fought through the pain, however, and roared back with a dropkick that sent his opponent outside the ring, followed by a high-impact aerial assault off the apron and a wicked stomp back to the squared-circle. At that point, Mark Coffey again opted to play a part in the action, providing a second distraction that helped Banks catch a boot to the face, a back senton and a vicious spear. In the final moments of the match, the resilient Banks hit a fierce kick on Wolfgang that convinced the Coffeys to once again get involved and they climbed up onto the ring apron. But this time, Moustache Mountain emerged to even the odds and swiftly dropped their adversaries back down again. Taking the lead from his assisting comrades, The Kiwi Buzzsaw dove through the ropes and sent both Joe and Mark crashing to the ringside floor. Though this opened the door for Wolfgang to hit Banks with a forearm as his opponent looked to refocus his attack on the apron, The Last King of Scotland's attempt to bring Banks back into the ring with the suplex was thwarted by Trent Seven, who tripped him up while the official was distracted and allowed Banks to fall on his opponent for the pin. Results ; ; *Joseph Connors defeated Dan Moloney (4:29) *Dave Mastiff defeated Mitch Hutchman (4:09) *Ligero defeated Tyson T-Bone (6:32) *Rhea Ripley defeated Candy Floss (2:48) *Travis Banks defeated Wolfgang (w/ Mark & Joe Coffey) (4:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 1.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 2.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 3.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 4.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 5.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 6.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 7.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 8.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 9.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 10.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 11.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 12.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 13.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 14.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 15.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 16.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 17.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 18.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 19.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 20.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 21.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 22.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 23.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 24.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 25.jpg December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #14 results * NXT UK results #14 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #14 on WWE Network Category:2018 events